<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Conversation by void_crows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444873">A Conversation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/void_crows/pseuds/void_crows'>void_crows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Pesterlog, Rejection, Unrequited Crush, why would I do this to myself</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:14:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/void_crows/pseuds/void_crows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Haha, what if you confessed to your crush who also happens to be your best bro on pesterchum? What could possibly go wrong??</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Egbert/Dave Strider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Conversation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>did I do the formatting right</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="pesterlog">turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB]</p><p>
  <span class="dave">TG: hey man</span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: hi dave! what‘s up? </span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: just chilling man</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: dudes have never seen a guy chilling like this</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: people are gettin anxious and envious</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: they wanna achieve that kind of chill as well</span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: dave just spit it out.</span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: i know you‘re rambling to hold up whatever stuff you wanna get off your chest.</span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: tell me man. </span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: oh damn you have looked right through my disguise </span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: good job egbert </span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: you should graduate in that </span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: whatd that be called anyways </span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: de-disguiser </span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: guiser </span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: ... </span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: actually i wanna talk about something </span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: oh? </span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: i mean i hope you wont freak out or anything </span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: that would be really unfortunate so like </span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: anyways </span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: john </span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: you are my best bro </span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: my dude. my go to man. the bestest friend a guy could ever wish for </span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: i hope you realize that too </span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: duh. </span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: its not only that youre like the best bro youre also really considerate and a great person in general hanging out with you is the chillest shit ive ever done like we hang out on the couch n watch a movie or eat a ton of snacks or lie on your bed and do absolutely nothing and yet its always fun because youre you and you make time more enjoyable and you crack jokes which i pretend are not funny but honestly man youre fucking hilarious </span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: uh thanks? </span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: when you laugh you got those big freaking buck teeth showing off and i would say theyre terrible but yknow theyre kinda cute </span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: what. </span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: hey im just stating facts man </span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: this stuffs gotta be said </span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: how long am i supposed to go on with life while carrying these truths in me </span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: cant expect me to chill and not say anything when youre out there behaving like that </span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: like what? </span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: shit dont make me spell it out </span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: ?? </span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: yknow </span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: cute </span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: what. </span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: youre freaking cute dude </span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: its not just ur teeth its your entire self like you get so excited about literally anything and you light up like a fucking torch and its so infectious and cute and ugh dude my heart </span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: your eyes are like the bluest blue and theyre </span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: really pretty and shit </span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: i know you cant see shit with your glasses off but dude your eyes are even prettier like that and i can stare at them without you noticing and stuff </span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: and yeah egbert i stare at your eyes like a creep i admit it </span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: shocking revelations </span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: actually i look a lot at you i cant help it youre so damn pretty its not fair you cant expect me not to look at you </span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: your hairs this messy ball of floof and its so soft whenever i get the chance to touch it </span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: ur pretty warm i love it when we cuddle its like the most relaxing thing ever </span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: did you know you snore when you sleep </span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: its the cutest shit </span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: basically uh </span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: youre the most important person in my life </span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: my best bro </span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: the realest dude </span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: and shit dude i really like you </span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: like </span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: like like you </span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: and its been eating me up not being able to tell you that </span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: so </span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: yeah </span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: jobs done </span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: strider out </span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: any questions </span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: dude </span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: its been five minutes please say something </span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: john </span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: shit i messed up didnt i </span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: dave. </span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: oh thank god </span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: i‘m not gay dave. </span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: dave? </span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: uh </span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: i‘m sorry. </span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: i could never like you like that. </span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: but hey we can still be friends right?? </span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: dave? </span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: yeah </span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: absolutely </span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: great! :B </span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: i value your friend ship too much just to lose it like that. </span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: i hope you understand? </span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: oh yes certainly </span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: cool </span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: so have you watched that movie you wanted to watch </span><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>and then dave cried<br/>the end</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>